NicoMaki Oneshots
by Nico Maki Maa
Summary: NicoMaki Attack!
1. Wrong Sent Messages

Author's Note And here I am,again with another oneshot.I'm really happy right now because I got a UR Marine Umi from a scouting ticket that they gave away for Christmas in JP version...!

Let's have Maki-chan narrate her days having connection with someone..

Maki's POV

It all started when my phone rang,notifying me that I received a message.I was sitting on the sofa in our house,reading a book.I grabbed my phone,opening it,I saw a single message from a unfamiliar number.I opened the message.

To: 0***********  
From: 0**********  
Subject: I want you! (*^ ^*)

Let's be friends! If you must,I want you to be my friend,Gohanya-chan!  
I always saw you liked my post on my blog and you're also an Idol fan!Thank you for always watching me on my personal blog also.(o^^o) Text back.

I closed my phone,ignoring the wrong sent message,that I received.I don't really get it,they sounded like an otaku idol fan.I put my cellphone on the table in the middle and focus my attention to the book that I'm reading.

Few minutes later,my phone rang again,another message.I continue to ignore them but as they were being received by me,one after annoyed me so much that I can't concentrate at the book.

I pick the phone lying and ringing as the amount of message continue to increase.I opened it and saw that it was full of spam 'Hey' like calling my attention.

I decided to reply and tell the truth that I am not the person she was talking about and she got the wrong of annoyance and pissed,I replied in a mean manner.

To:0**********  
Subject: Wrong Number

Could you please stop spamming 'cause you got the wrong number! I don't need a reply anymore and just shut up!

I send the message,and with just seconds passed,I was about to throw my cellphone in the other sofa when a notification popped up in my phone's was a reply,even if I told that person not to reply anymore.I sighed as I get really annoyed,I opened the message.

To:0**********  
From:0**********  
Subject: I'm very (not) Sorry ( M M') !

Oh my,I'm very so so so sorry about that~!  
But you know,can't you just talk nicer and in the first place,you're at fault also,if you reply on the first message I sent,saying that it's a wrong number,I shouldn't had to message you a lot..!(* M '*)

That message really pissed me this person is blaming me for everything..!If only she checked the right number.

I calmed myself,thinking if I send more messages,my time will be wasted.I threw my phone anyway.

Few minutes later,the other party didn't sent anything atlas.I can go back to reading my book.I plan to finish the book tomorrow,I'm going to meet up with my friends,Rin and Hanayo who I promised to hang out with.

I didn't noticed last night that I fell asleep in my bed,holding the book that I already finished reading.

I changed my pajamas to casual clothing and readied myself to go text me,and said we will meet up in a fast food so I go on.

I reached the resto at exactly 10:30,I entered and was welcome with unfamiliar faces.I looked for a certain orange haired and brown haired,and finally,I saw Rin waving at me.I walked closer to their table as I noticed an unfamiliar face whose working with her cellphone,siting beside Hanayo.

"O-Oh,yeah,this is Nico.'' Hanayo introduced the girl beside her,she face me with annoyed look.

I flinched,this was like the mood that I'm having before,annoyance,pissed.

"Nico-chan,t-this is Maki.'' Hanayo continued noticing a heavy atmosphere is about to come.

We didn't say Hi to each other as we are both annoyed just by seeing each 's weird for me feeling like this.

"I-I'm sorry,Maki-chan,she's not really in the mood today because of yesterday's event.'' Hanayo apologized to me as Rin nodded.

"H-Hanayo!'' The raven haired was now standing furrowing her brows, sat immediately,calming herself and sighing.

I sat beside Rin and told me everything in silence,even if I don't give a care.

Rin told me that this was the first time meeting the raven haired,they became friends through text messages which made me really annoyed remembering something I shouldn' she also told me that the raven haired is a huge fan of idols like Hanayo,that's why they became friends I remembered before's wrong sent message,it really annoyed me.

Because of the heavy atmosphere hanging around,I can't take it anymore,I need to blurt out my thoughts last night.I'm going to tell Rin because Hanayo was talking with the raven haired.

"Well Rin,isn't this a coincidence? You know,I can't take it anymore.''

"Nyaa?'' Rin tilted her head as my veins in my head started to appear out of annoyance.

"I am also in a really bad mood right now,you know.''

"What are you talking about,nyaa~?

I think I figured it out,and it really is a coincidence,right?  
To think that this person called Nico,is the one who sent that idiotic messages last night.I can't stand it.I need to ask her.

I look at her,she noticed me looking at her.''Why are you looking at me?'' Annoyed look welcomed ,just ,her words really sound like the person before.I want to reply on that but for now,I need to be calm and ask her.

"You're not in the mood,because your really pissed off on last night's messages you received?'' Asking her straight to the point might not be a bad idea,so I tried.I saw her facial expression change from surprise to gasped looks like It's a bull's stayed silent trying to process and trying to figure out everything.

"How did you know that?'' She look at Hanayo whose teary eye,mouth slightly open.''Did Hanayo told you?''

"Or,don't tell me,You're Nozomi and Eli's daughter?!'' She put her hands on her mouth and gasp.I don't understand what she's talking about.I'm the daughter of people that I don't know?Who's Nozomi and Eli anyway?

"Hey!Tell me! How did you know that I'm pissed because of that!? A-Are you a stalker?!'' She returned to her usual annoyed look.I didn't do anything but sigh...Wait,Did she just call me a stalker!?

"Why would I be a stalker for somebody that don't deserve it?!'' I think my face look like hers now because of annoyance.''Did you not know that I am the one that received those lame messages?!'' I finally blurted them out..It made me calm down a little but the raven haired in front of me faces me with a surprise look,ignoring what I said earlier.

"Y-You're that..?!''

Hanayo and Rin gasp in unison as they kept silent,listening to the two of us conversation.''Y-Yeah.'' I nod,as I returned to my calm composure.

"A-Anyway,don't just call me a here I think you're really cute-'' Wha-Wha-Wha-What the hell?! W-What did I just say?! Oh my god,No.

I saw the three of them, stunned,mouth dropping,I felt myself blushing,I just let out my thoughts!

I look at the raven haired,she's blushing!Oh my god.I can't take atmosphere is I heared rumbling,stomach rumbling beside me,it was Rin who smiled at and Nico heared it too.''L-Let's order something.'' Hanayo started and pick the raven haired whose standing excused herself.I sat in silence.

The atmosphere is really awkward,my face is blushing as we eat what we ordered,Rin and Hanayo talk like usual except for me and Nico,I look at her,she have faint pink in her cheeks.

Finally,after an hour passed,it's already our parting but before that the raven haired treat them to a crepe.

"It's my treat.'' Saying that,Rin's eye's start to sparkle following Hanayo.

But the most awkward of all was this situation right and Hanayo already left us,the two of us!What are they planning?!

I noticed the raven haired face me,bringing the crepe in front of me,I took it as I calm myself.''T-Thanks.'' After that she dash and left me alone.

What was that just now?Leaving me alone is really rude,you know.I sigh as I bring to eat the tomato flavored crepe in my hand.I'm surprise she knew the flavor that I like.

I took a bite,it was delicious,sweet.I found myself smiling as I walk to my house,

But noticed one thing when I finished eating and was about to wiped my face with the tissue I held with the crepe.

It was a scribbled words.'Let's meet on already have my number so call me.'-Yazawa Nico Nii

I felt myself blush as a smile start to peek.''W-Well,It can't be help,I-It's not like I want to or anything.''

End

Write your thoughts below,I need for reading. 


	2. Waves of Pleasure

Waves of Pleasure

[Warning] Lemon-ade

Nico's POV

"This is not nice at all..!''

She's ignoring me for a while 's wrong with her?

We've been dating for months,why doing this now? Urghh...I hate I do something wrong?

I'm currently inside the clubroom,with the other members of muse.I was looking at her,and I know she noticed but she didn't give a mind and averted her haven't talk since this morning,I don't know what happened but,I'm sure it's really a serious business.

"Excuse me,I,I'm going to the restroom.'' Finally a chance,Maki-chan she want me to follow her? Because she's bothered that I'm staring/glaring at her? Well atleast,I got her message.

When she stood and exit the clubroom,I excuse myself before I got off,Nozomi teased a little.

I saw her enter the rest room.I followed her.''Maki-chan?''

Finally,noticing me.''N-N-N-Nico-chan?!'' She seems she really want me to follow her?

She's blushing,from cheeks to of cute.

"W-What are you doing here?'' She avoided my eyes as she spoke.I really hate this.I really don't like 's as if,she's avoiding me because she already hate me for what I did that I don't know what.

"Maki-chan,Do you hate me?'' I didn't noticed the tears falling but she noticed them.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!'' Maki held my shoulders.''Of course,I don't hate you!''

"B-But,why are you avoiding me this whole time?!''

I can't hear a thing except for the breathing,she's really she didn't really hated me.

"I-If I tell you the r-reason,Y-You're surely h-hate me.''

I don't really know what she's talking I want to know the reason.I want to know what's behind this problem.

"I won't hate you.''

When she heared this,she breath.''I-I've been having dreams...''

I looked at her and tilted my head,not understanding the just a dream she started to avoid me?

"A-And...'' She stopped and dragged me in one of the stall in the lowered her head and whispered in my ears.

"I-I want to do those kind of things to you..''

"Huh?''

"Everytime,when I see you or when you're close to me,I can't help but think about those kind of things.''

"I'm planning on taking actions,but I thought about ,what if you won't like it,or what if you hated it with me.''

"I don't really understand...'' I once again scratched my chin as I process what she's talking about.

"So,I decided to avoid I thought it will end but I think I really want to do it with you.''

She's blushing really hard,but she's directly looking at me.I think I already figured it out what's on her 's looking me with lustful eyes.

Well,I think,I really love Maki-chan.I thought this things from the start,but I also managed to hang on,I prevent my own from doing now that she's saying this things to me,I think I fell more inlove with her...

"A-As I thought,you really hate doing it.'' I saw her slumped down and sat on the toilet.

While I'm standing,I put myself on top of her,sitting on her front.

"It's fine,I'm glad you told me those.''

I kissed her lips and held her nape to prevent her,in case she'll back she didn' held my waist to keep ourselves balance.

This is not the first time we've kissed but this is the first time I've felt somewhat strange,down there,it felt good.I want more.

I tried to enter her mouth with my tongue,she gladly accept it as I felt her mouth body's so hot.

I pulled her to deepen the kiss,and a moan escape from turns me sweet erotic moan she gave,hehe~.I can't help but smile.

After some minutes of kissing,I felt her hands moved to my front.''Nico..-chan.'' I separate our passionate kiss as I saw her lustful eyes,pleading,it was cute though.

I teased her a bit.''You really can't control yourself,huh.'' I her panting,really makes me weird down there.''Well,it can't be help.I'll give you this special Nico Nii,then.'' I kissed her again,with my tongue,of course.

I feel like letting my voice out because of the stimulation I receive from her,squeezing my breast through my cardigan.

I accidentally moan."N-Nico-chan,let me hear more of your voice.'' Maki smiled,it was an erotic smile,a pervert will 's also panting which gave me goosebombs.I don't know why but she's really beautiful.

She held my cheeks closer to hers and kissed me,while unbottoning my pink cardigan,revealing my lingerie.

She suddenly raised the cloth on my chest,as she held my skin."A-Ahh...!'' I,again let out.I can't help myself,I'm feeling good.

She broke our kiss and averted her 's now looking at my bare chest.I think,I'm gonna bury myself alive,later.''M-Maki-chan,don't look at them intensely...A-Ahh.'' I tried to not moan again but because of her sudden movements,another one let out.

She kissed my chest,my nipple.I moan continueslly.I gripped her uniform as I felt myself good.

I felt hands moved to my lower body.''M-M-Maki-chan?!'' A hand crawling to my panties and touching my most important part.I'll become crazy...!But I feel something strange..!

She's kissing and pinching my nipples,while touching my lower part,who wouldn't get crazy about this!

"Ah..Ahhh!'' No,this is so intense,I didn't thought about this,this feelings,even if I RESEARCH about this kind things...!

Her finger's slide to my slit as if teasing me,how gave me the pleasure I was waiting enter me with her finger,still not getting tired of massaging and kissing by breast.''Haa,haa..N-Nico-chan..''

I moaned,continueslly,because of the intense,yet good,Maki touching me all is really new to me.I feel weird,when she touched my core,my clitoris,that I knew,would be sensitive.''M-Maki-chan,I,I feel weird!..Hyaa..!'' Still moaning,that I don't know how to this pleasure that I'm feeling,while she thrust her finger in and out of kind of feeling,that something building up inside of me.

"Nico-chan,you're so wet.'' She parted her mouth from my chest as she spoke while I heared her ragged breathing.''It's overflowing,can you tell?''

"D-Don't asked me that,idiot...ah.'' Something weird was building inside and I think I wanted to release it,but I think It'll be embarassing.

I know Maki also knew that there's already,because of the sounds it made and because of how wet I am right ,I don't want to.I'm gonna die of embarassment.

"Nico-chan,you can't come yet..'' Maki said as she slightly a torture,but I also don't want is also the first time I saw Maki like this,as if she's completely a sadist.

Without further,another finger entered me,making me moan a little louder.''A-Ahh!''

She moving inside of me,and thrusting it in and out,making me feel good,but a little bit exhaust,I want to let out.

Still moaning,she kissed me and pinch my erected nipple.''Do you want to come?'' She asked,as she looked at m 's really embarassing looking at me now,because I knew,my face is already messed it will be a lot more messed up if I came.

Without realizing it myself,I nodded.''Haa..It's okay,you can come now..'' Maki smiled,as if waiting for it,looking at me moved faster,fingering my 'down there'.''A-Ahh..Ahh..!'' Kissing and pinching my nipples.

And for the first time,I felt it really coming,as it came,she pinched my clit,following the sudden waves of pleasure out of me.

"Ahh,Ahhhh!'' Like electric waves that ran through my spine,I came.

"Did it felt good?'' She asked,as I searched for air,panting.I'm really much energy did that take?

I nodded,unable to find words as I breathe in and suddenly hugged me.''I love you,Nico-chan.''

I patted her head.''Me too,I love you.'' As I smiled,this is the first time I felt another presence inside this room.''W-What the hell?!''

A/N I'm very sorry I'm not really good at writing Lemon so,did you is not the end though,if you scroll down a little more,you'll find a BONUS of this extra chapter..XDYEY!

-Bonus-

Maki's POV

"W-What the hell?!'' Suddenly changing the mood,Nico stood,parting from my is it now? She's really super cute before but now acting annoyed again,still cute though.

Without realizing it before,I saw a hand on top of the stall,holding a camcorder."W-W-What the hell?!'' Like what Nico-chan did,I stood hand before was now missing.I think she noticed that we already find out.

Nico fixed herself,dressing,then she got out of the stall.I followed her.

When we're out,we saw her,Nozomi,holding her camcorder,smirking.

I felt myself burning,cause of embarassment but I think Nico-chan would be the most embarrased.I looked at her,she's not at 's really burning out of anger,annoyance.''NOZOMI!''

"That was a nice porn material..!'' Nozomi tumbs up and smiled.

A/N Yay!Another author's note! THIS IS A GIFT FOR ALL THE READERS 'CAUSE IT'S MY B-DAY YESTERDAY.01-16-16.  
Umm,for those who are waiting for the requested,I'm already writing,but it'll take time because,I think they we're 5000 and above please wait for them.

Write your thoughts below if possible...THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS READING MY NICOMAKI FIC. 


	3. Love me,Love me not

Nico's POV

And here I am,standing in front of the mansion like-no,it's definitely a the laugage on my sides as I look at how big the house is,I won't be living on a rundown appartment anymore~.From now on,I will be starting to live in this luxurious lucky I am.

I will be having my personal maids and butlers~,I won't be managing the laundry,cooking and every house chores.I'm really excited,I can't help it~?

Will I be welcome by maids or the butlers? And will say 'Ojou-sama~'.I wonder what kind of people live in here? Will I have a little sister or big sister? Will I have a king sized bed like those in the television? Kyaaa~! I can't stop thinking about it~.

I breath out my already built excitement so that the person who will welcome me won't see me overly excited,I need to act like I'm use to this things...I mean,living in a big house!

Finally,it's already time for me to enter my new house.I put down the bags and laugauge and put my index finger ready to ring the door bell.

When I heared it rang,the gates suddenly opened.I run toward the main door.I waited for the person to open the door for me,it might be a handsome butler? or cute maids?~.

...  
(Almost 30 minutes of waiting)

...  
My excitement suddenly disappeared.  
"W-What the hell?!"  
I've been waiting here minutes ago,why won't they open it already?! Didn't they know that my laugage are so heavy for this petite body to carry?!

My head is already boiling from the frustration.I can't take it anymore!

I knocked at the door with my fist,a little louder so that they'll no didn't even open the door..!

"No,I need to be polite,be polite...but the one whose not,were the people who live here!" I tried to calm myself but I failed.I tried to cover my face with a smile so that the people won't kick me out because of my demonic looking cute tho.

I open the door as I ask permission.''Sorry,for intruding.'' I turned around to see the whole house.I can't believe it,should I really live here? Did I got the wrong address?

The house is so dark,I can't clearly see a thing even if the windows are would the interior be this dark? Is there really someone living here or is it just me?

As I touch the flower vase near the entrance,I can tell that it's not really dusty,more like,there isn't a single dust can be I think that there's someone.

I expect that there will be no maids or butlers when I first knock,if there is,they will surely open the door for you..

I searched deeper and noticed that there is still light,in a one section,it was the living room.

I can hear the television noisy so they should be in here.I didn't expect this,I think there's a person whose really untidy? There's no single human can be found in here,there are only things and foods scattered around every corner,junk foods,blanket,phone,throw pillows,...futon?

I thought this was a really clean house?

I felt myself sighing,''Really,what kind of people live here?'' I started to work,tidying the mess.I first pick the blanket scattered around,then the pillows,futon,lastly was the phone,colored red.

"What are you doing?'' The voice out of nowhere startled me,still holding the scarlet phone.I turned around to see a crimson haired.

"Who are you?''

I can't find words as I was in awe looking at the girl in front of me.

S-She...She was...No,I can't think about this is no one whose cuter that me..!

I shooked my head to clear my mind and find the best answer.''I-I'm the n-new maid!''

Yeah,that's a nice-wait,Wait,WAIT! What the hell am I saying!? It's because of that excitement before that I blurted out things! What an idiot am I?! How can I appeal her like this?! Wait,What?

"Maid? I don't remember hiring a new one.'' She tilted her head and fix herself as she knitted her brows.''D-Don't tell me,a burglar?!...A bad person?!'' The girl in front of me look at what I'm holding,it was the scarlet phone in my hand.

What the hell is she thinking?!

When she was about to yell,I talk first.''I'm not a burglar!Do I look like one anyway?! This pretty cute Idol Nico Nii will not surely look like a burglar!'' I panted asking for air. "Can't you tell?! I'm your housemate from now on! Can't you see this laugage?! I've been carrying them for an hour and you won't even open the door! Aren't you grateful that I just fix this mess that you did?! I thought I would finally live peacefully with my new family! But then,you'd just have to run your mouth,saying I am a bad person!''

I burst out my frustration from before and in this time,and what's more,I just yelled at the person who live in here,I think she'll kick me out in no time...That's,idiotic of me.I sighed.

I step towards her as I calm myself and hand her the scarlet phone,she didn't speak a word,I think she's more shock?

I heared her muttured some words but I didn't clearly understand.I saw her amethyst eyes when she face me she kept silent,she didn't speak a word but I know that she's really annoyed just from looking at her now burning eyes,stabbing me from the front.

I knitted my eyebrows and carry my bags.I decided to ignore her since she's staring at me,and stomp away from her,into the exit.I think I'm just gonna leave this from looking me like that,I can feel that she don't like me here.

But what I didn't expect was the next event,something grabbed my hand that's full of steal it away from me,I turned around and saw the girl from before,she's now holding those heavy laugage.''W-What are you doing?!'' I accidentaly yelled at her,I think it's because it suddenly startled me.

"Follow me upstairs,I'm gonna show you your room.'' The crimson haired infront of me step away as she look said it in a cool voice,somewhat charming?

What is she talking about now? Aren't she going to kick me out or she'll let me stay?

While following her,I can feel that I'm starting to forget where we are going because of the beautiful accessories hanging everywhere,a chandelier,expensive looking vases,and portraits.I'm also confused.

Where did we came from again? This house was like a maze.

Finally,we stop on the middle of the hallway and face a single door.I saw her open it and enter,I followed her,of course.

"This is your room from now on...'' After saying that she just nodded and let me take a tour around it.

It's...It's wonderful~?  
I can't believe I'll be sleeping here from now on,the...the king sized bed that I dreamed of~

Without knowing myself,I jump at the bed as I layed down,like hugging it.I didn't noticed that the girl was watching me,she's watching.I fixed myself and stood up.''I-I'm sorry...'' That's...embarassing,I got excited all of the sudden.

"Then,I should leave you here...'' She said,but I can't think of anything,I suddenly blurted out a question.''W-WAIT! Ummm,w-what's your name?''

I saw her widen her eyes and replied.''Nishikino Maki.'' Then with just a poof,she already left.

What the hell?Is she the maid here? No,definitely not,just by looking at her you can tell that she's the one who own this she's really cold.I think I should get along with her,'cause you know,she's the I'll be living here with her from now on.

I shooked my head and lookes at the things,my laugage on the floor.I find myself smiling at the thought.

"And now,I should fix my things!'' I sounded enthusiastic,happy that I won't be alone I started to unpack my things.

I've been living recently in a rundown apartment,I have part time job in a cafe,my salary is average that I can pay my loan and buy my everyday necessities.

I have no parents nor siblings,basically,I'm an even if I don't have them,I can keep on living,after all,I'm used to working hard! Sometimes,I feel a bit lonely,but,for my future,I need to be strong! I am Nico,that's why.

But a week later,I met a woman in the cafe where I looked stressed and tired when she always enter,I think it's due to work.I served her with respect and talent,sometimes,I tell her jokes and made her smile despite being stress.I think she liked she befriends me,once a week we hang out.

She's like a mother to 's why we got along really ,I told her my story and my everyday life everytime we 's also telling me stories about her work,and other stuff,like her family.

She's a neurosurgeon in the hospital that she owned,the Nishikino Private I were to describe that building,I think I can't put it into words 'cause of how big it if I haven't been in there.

One day,she offered me something that made my heart wanted to adopt said her family already agreed,but I can't help but feel a little bit ,at the end,as you can see,I accepted the offer,not because of her high status/loot but the Motherly care she gave me when I struggled and on how fond I am to her,how I wanted to have a family.

*rumble*  
"Haa~I'm hungry.'' I am currently inside my room,laying on the bed as I rubbed my 's been calling for food for a while.I'm already finished unpacking,because of that I'm now hungry.

"I should eat...'' Standing up,I headed for the door and exitted.

"W-Whoa...W-Where's the kitchen again?'' I rubbed my head,trying to remember where I passed nothing came out,I can't think straight,I'm starving...

Trying to walk straight as I passed many door that look the same,my stomach continued to ring.''Urg..!''

A while passed,I haven't yet reached my destination.I keep on walking in circles,what kind of house is this?

"D-Don't tell me,this house is r-really haunted?'' I don't even know where was my own room,how big is this,really.

My stomach continuesly rumble as I walk,it hurts a little bit.''A-Am I going to die here?'' What should I do? Am I going to starved to death?...That's kind of exagerating "..Urg!''

"No! I shouldn't give up here!'' Without realizing where I was going,I felt my determination rose.I think I'm already seeing light,that light in a certain door,just a little more,I'll achieve success.

I was about to open the chest that I wish for,and was about to turn the knob,I heared someone.

"What is that?'' It was a soothing was nice to the by it,I completely forgot the ringing in my stomach.

Still holding the knob,I decided to enter the certain room.

"H-Huh?'' Opening the door,I quickly took attention to the scarlet sat on a black chair,first time seeing playing a was the first time I've seen one,they really are big.

Focused on the sound and the piano sitting in the middle,I didn't noticed the voice came out of the other girl's mouth.''What are you doing here?'' She was somewhat cold,and a bit annoyed.

"Umm,Erm,S-Sorry..''

She stopped playing and stood.''Go out..'' She pointed at the door behind me,glaring at me.

"Eh?'' Somehow,I'm shocked that she's this kind of person.I think It'll take long before we get along.

I followed what she said,and was about to exit the door,until a sound that would make me embarassed,suddenly leeked out.

*RUMBLE~*

W-What the hell?! This is not the time to be making noise! I lightly punched my stomach whose still making the noise.

I turned around and look at the scarlet haired whose face was surprised,eyes widen.''Uhhh,where was the kitchen again?''

I saw her sighing.''Follow me...'' The tense atmosphere before was gone,and was change by the awkwardness between us.

She brought me to the kitchen,like it was just a short trip.I sat on the chair and wait for her as she grabbed food from the huge doubled door out plastic containers one by them on the wooden table in front of me.

"Here...''

"Uhhh,why frozen?'' I pointed,as I noticed they were full of frozen, I opened them,I felt myself getting pissed.''Why are they still raw?!''

"We don't have cooked 't be selfish.'' The crimson haired said as she crossed her arms and twirl a strand of her hair.

"D-Do you expect me to eat this?!'' I glared at her but averted her eyes as she she eat raw food?

*RUMBLE*

Not again-Wait,that's not mine.I narrowed my eyes and stared at the prideful redhead,who became red like a tomato.

"I-I haven't e-eat yet...'' She tried to hide her face by turning around as I suddenly stood up.

"Why didn't you cooked?'' I crossed my arms as I took the spotlight.''You know atleast how to cook,right?'' Teasing her a bit,There's no way she can't cook,right?

.

..

...  
...

"Huh?'' Should I be shocked or be surprise?Well,they mean the same thing but the actions were different.

She's not nodding or even said anything,does-does that mean,SHE CAN'T COOK?!''

I find myself sighing."Haa~There's no helping it,huh~'' I pick up the plastic containers filled with meat as I started to move,checking the have tons of ingredients but no one's cooking them.

"W-What are you doing?'' She asked,she's still flushing cute.

"I'm gonna cook.''

...

After a while of searching what I needed,I placed them beside the equipment.I started to cook.

The redhead was staring at me,like it was the first time seeing someone ~This was one of Nico's charm after all~I'm really good at cooking .Well,of course you'd be good if you're living by yourself.

Finally,some nice dishes that I,Nico Nii at the other end of the table,while the crimson haired was on the other eat.''Itadakimasu~ '' I clasped my hand and dig in.

Hmmm~...Delish!As expected from my cooking skills.

Well,despite this excitement,I'm a little bit nervous.I wonder if she'll like it? She's still blushing though.I stared at her,waiting for her words of compliment.

When she's about to put the spoon in her ,her lips are pretty pink,how nice~ ''W-What?'' She noticed me staring.I met her amethyst eyes.

"N-Nothing...'' Avoiding her eye contact,I felt myself embarassed.I don't know why but it's really heart pounding,yet it's nice.

Continuing on where I left off,I steal glances at the girl meters away from ,she tasted it.I saw her eyes shining,and covered her mouth while chewing.

"H-How is it?''

"Uhh,It's o-okay.''

"What?!That's all you have to say?!'' I find myself annoyed despite feeling warmth inside just by talking to 't she be alittle more honest?! It's obvious just by looking into her eyes..!

"W-What do you expect me to say?!''

"It should be 'It's Deliscious~?' or 'This is the first time I tasted Nico-sama's cooking,kyaa~!'.'' I acted as if I'm a fangirl of the girl in front stood.

"W-What?!'' Smashing her palm on the table,she suddenly turned red,of anger,or she's just being shy?

Whatever,I don't care anymore! I'm gonna make this girl say my food is deliscious!

After some minutes of arguing,we didn't noticed or heared the footsteps coming from the door and inside the house.''Maki?'' A voice called.

As if knowing who was it,the redhead turned around.I followed her eyes and saw her formal clothes and smiling at us,as she stepped closer,eye's widen.

"Mama,welcome hom-''

"Nico-chan,so you're already here?!'' Cutting off the redhead's words,Mrs. Nishikino with excitement on her voice,suddenly hugged me.I'm embarassed.

It was an accident to glance at the redhead whose looking at 's somewhat,I don't face is normal,emotionless,yet I can see that her eyes were full of envy,sadness.

Wait,don't tell me,she's jealous?No,this shouldn't be if she'll get mad of me? I can't befriends her anymore if she is./

Releasing the hug,we greet each other including the .Nishikino sat in the middle of the table as she also wished for the food I mentioned I had a little chat about today's.

Atleast one hour passed,we're now sitting on the living chatting,kind of introduce ourselves to each other.

...

"Maki,she will be your elder sister this day onwards!'' A lot more excited than her daughter,she spoke with enthusiastically about me.

"Eh?'' I heared from the ,she's younger,huh...

..

Wait...something's not I just heared I'm the 'older'? No,No,No,there's no way a tall,gorgeous looking,adult like redhead be younger than me...

"And Nico-chan,you'll be her elder sister from now on!'' was smiling at ,Please don't,don't tell me anymore..!

...

...

I was hurt through words without realizing.I was insulted without her that how you treat your daughter? That really hurt!

And that redhead,what did she do to become like that?Well,she look like her mom,for real.

Currently inside my room,I stomped the pillow and hugged ..I need to be familiar with this,I need to act naturally.

Those times when I noticed the redhead;Maki was her name,that should be more appropriate than calling her by her hair color,I can't help but feel a bit envious but anyways,from now on,I should act the adult here,''Because I'm older here and I'm her big sister,that's why!''

Morning,It's already ,I can't think of anything I should I clean the room,even if it is completely clean?Urg,whatever.

I got up and fixed myself."This is boring~'' I decided to go out for a little while.I was about to turn the door knob in my room when I heared knocking.

"Nico-sama,it's time for breakfast.'' A woman's voice can be heared on the other side of the door.

"H-Huh?'' Did someone called me 'Nico-sama'? Don't tell me,a maid? Kyaa~ This is...-

"I'm coming in...'' In a nick of time,I heared the door opening.I didn't intend to welcome the maid,the door,who suddenly opened and crashed to my hurts.

"Ah!I'm very sorry,Nico-sama.'' Atleast she helped me,so I forgive her.''No,It's okay."

We didn't really talk much and so I proceed to the dinning.

There she sat,the redhead,I mean 's eating so,I joined her.''Good Morning...'' I looked at me and with somewhat hesitation.''...Good Morning.'' She greeted.

Awkwardness is what I called this eat without ended pretty fast without realizing.

Haa~How can I get along with her~? She already left the dinning room and here,alone,I sat.

Anyways,I need to prepare for school or I'll be late...Suddenly,without realizing it,Maki just sprout out of 's completely dress up and somewhat ready to go out of thus looked at me directly with knitted eyebrows,she seems annoyed.''..Aren't you going to school?'' She ,that's what I'm about to do.I just needed a dress up before I go out though.

"Ah,Yeah.'' I nodded as I 's her problem to me now? Whenever she look at me,I can't help but think that her eyes were full of annoyance, eyebrows were always paste together when she look at me,too.

It can't be help,again huh.I find myself sighing which Maki noticed.''We go to the same school,right?'' She asked that kinda made me surprise.I didn't know that.

I nodded again.D-Don't tell me,she wanted to walk to-

"Mama told me to walk you to school.'' Yaa~how sweet~-Ehh?! Why would I,the super idol Nico Nii would want an accompany just to go to school?! I'm not a child you know! Although,I look like this,I'm still the older!

I can't believe .She thought I'll be lost just by this? Hmph!

"No,I can walk by myself.'' Calming my slightly pissed self,I declined the other's offer.

"Then,that's better.'' She coldly didn't even try to persuade turned around leaving me by myself again.

"I think I should dress up!'' I pumped my fist up as if gaining powers,mostly courage.I started to dash out of the room.

I'm an idiot.I regret everything.I hate is not what I expected it to be.I,Nico Yazawa,currently lost in the depths of this place.

I know that I'm already late.I've been walking non stop but I can't find the right way.I don't even know where was I before,it's like I'm walking in circles again and again.

This is the worse.

No peoples ,not really,there are people but I just don't want to ask,they seem kind of...I don't know.

What am I doing? Why do I keep this prideful side of mine even if it's emergency? That's just me making truth is,I don't really want to ask,I don't want them to laugh at me.A highschool girl being lost is kind of 'll kill my pride.

So,I decided to keep the sun was already hiding.

It's dark,there's still light this row of narrowed alley way,I kept myself holding my stomach is I'm already tired of walking,I haven't stop since,I just wanted to sleep...

This is really the worse.

My eyelids were heavy,I can't keep them realizing it,I'm already there,my day ends...

"Nico-chan...Nico-chan...''

Someone's calling,who's that? It was a voice of a gentle and soothing,it made my heart run faster than my normal heartbeat.

My sleepyness is fading,and I think I can open my eyes once was a sunny day as I saw the sun shines on to my eyes.I see that I'm inside my happened yesterday? As I remember,I'm hungry and...

I felt something ,it was just my phone vibrating,signaling that it's already morning.

"Good Morning.'' I said as I greeted myself to wake up.

I grabbed the blanket,covering my entire body,as I swept it off and stood.I fixed myself and ran through the hallways of this big first destination was the dinning it's morning I expect her to see there.

I greeted each and every maids who I walk passed then,when I reached the place,it was empty,excluding the food served on the table.

"She's not here...'' I knitted my brows as I tried to think where she might be.

A lone place popped up in my thinking any further,I dashed to that room.

I don't know why but I got used to this house,I'm not getting lost anymore,or is it just my greatness working? Well whatever.

Finally arriving,without hesitation,I opened the front of me stand the piano and what caught my eyes made me felt the heat building up in to my was sitting on the chair of the piano,she's is she sleeping here anyway? I step closer,not disturbing the sleeping her like this made me feel embarassed somehow,I don't 's gorgeous as always,she's also sleeping face look eyelashes are long,I'm kind of really,what caught my interest was her soft pink lips.I wonder how she fully developed those almost perfect lips?

I lowered my head as I look closely at her face.I touched her lips with my index were really soft and smooth.I licked my lower lip that was becoming a bit realizing it myself,I put a light kiss on her didn't woke up,just a bit heart was beating so fast since coming here and now it was just about to explode.

I control myself and exitted the room where Maki in daze,I didn't realized that I already arrived in my was a fast the door as I sat,leaning on to the heart wanted to get out of my rib cage because of the did I just do? I think I commited a was idiotic of ,forgive me,God.

I think I fell for her.

How many months was it? Eleven,Twelve? It's been a while since I started living here.A while since I fell for my younger stepsister.

The thought of loving her made my heart broke into million ,without them knowing,I cried my heart out inside my room.

I already knew that loving the same sex is not a then loving you're sister? That's really beyond the unrequited love,it is.

But because I am Great,I somehow managed to control my one was a secret of mine.

This passed few months were really not miserable as I thought they Maki was open to me right now,like an older sister,I acted.I supported her.

She started calling me 'Nico-chan' and I called her 'Maki-chan'.She helped me and I do the arguing but in just an hour,we've already made up.I know a lot about her,and she knew a lot about if we're the opposite when it comes to liking something,we're still in a perfect ,it hurts me everyday.

It hurts me that this is the only relationship I can become with her.I am with her every single day but it's not relationship as siblings is already deep but it's still not the relationship I yearned for.I want something 's special to me but I am not for her.

I'm currently inside the piano room with my beloved whose playing the piano for me.

She plays the most beautiful song that the two of us about how we wrote it made me giggle a memory,where we continuesly arguing until night time because of the tittle of the nerve wrecking quarrel was paste in my memory that I'll never forget.

"Why are you laughing?'' Gentle voice came out from her lips as she looked at me with a bit knitted can't really look at me with a smiley face,huh.I've seen her smile before but when she noticed me looking,she'll turn away or hide her smile.

"Nothing~Just remembering something.'' I confessed in a teasing stopped playing and look at me still looking annoyed.

"Don't tell me...'' She murmured and stood.

"Ehh~?Why did you stop playing?''

"Anyway,it's already lunch so why don't we eat first?'' She passed through me and held the knob and opened the door.

"No,I want you to play more.'' I looked at her amethyst eyes that were sparkling.

She looked back at me and nodded,as she closed the door.''Well, that's what you wanted.'' She stepped closer to the piano whose waiting for her.

"Can't you be honest,Maki-chan?''

"What are you talking about?'' She started twirling a strand of her means,she's troubled,nervous,or out of ideas to say,covering herself from embarassment.

"You don't have to worry about you wanted to play the piano more,you can play it.''

"I don't understand you.''

"You love the piano,right?'' I sit next to her and tried to tease her.

"W-What are you...!'' Stopping midway,she nodded,as she blushed.

"I'm kind of jealous.'' Not noticing that my thoughts were already out.I felt myself flushing red.

"Uehh?!''

When heared this,I suddenly stood up and was about to exit the room when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Nico-chan,I thought you wanted to hear me play more?'' I thought I was already found out when she grabbed and started talking,but I wasn' you very much,but it somehow disappointed me.

"U-Uhh,Y-Yeah.'' I came back where I left and Maki started playing.

As if she heared nothing,she kept being deaf about 't she got just a bit curious? Or she didn't get what I said?

My heart was beating so fast whenever I'm around already flied,still,I'm head over heals for if a years passed I haven't gotten tired of seeing her face everyday.

I loved her without reasons.I'll still love her whoever she ended that's what I thought.

...

I already knew that we're not for each other,I already knew that she doesn't love me the way I love I expect that she'll love me someday,I expect much,to the point that I felt broken when she introduced someone in front of her parents,in front of us.

She introduced us,her so called feeling,it was death itself.I felt despair overcome my before's feelings.

I thought I'll be happy if she loved someone who isn't me,but I didn't,depression welcomed me instead.

"Nico-chan,are you there?'' Hearing the voice of my angel behind the closed doors made me kind of unsure what to answer back.''What happened to you,Nico-chan?!'' She suddenly shouted while knocking continuesly on the door.

I haven't go out nor eat,in two consecutive was the only one whose always present in this mansion that's why she's the only one who knew I haven't eaten or go out yet.

For now,it's unecessary for me to look at her.I'll feel crying heart was already broken,I needed space.

"Nico-chan,open the door!''

I'll just ignore her like before.I need to sleep before I can sleep,I heared a loud crash at the door's direction.

"N-Nico-chan!'' Is all I heared before everything turns dark.

I'm feeling calm and I already dead? I looked at my surroundings and found the girl with crimson haired beside 's asleep.

What happened? Where am I?

"N..Nico-chan.'' I looked at Maki who slept rubbed her eyes and stared at me,knitted eyebrows.I missed 's as if it's been a decade since I last saw her.I want to hug her but I can't,she has already someone that'll do that.

"Maki-chan,what are you doing here?'' I said,emotionless,I can't think of anything to say,it's awkward for me.

"Nico-chan,why didn't you say anything?!'' She suddenly said as she took hold of my both eyes were a bit red and she crying all this time?For me?

No,definitely would cry for a mere someone like me anyway? I decided to not expect that I won't get hurt again.

"Answer me!''

She was shaking me that it's pissing me off.''I'm your sister,right? We share secrets,right? So why didn't you said anything?! If you have poblems or issues,didn't we solve it together?!'' She of crap,that it makes me erupt out of anger.''You,You're one to talk!''

"Eh?What are you talking about?!''

"Didn't you do the same!? You haven't told me about him right!? You kept it a secret right?!'' Not noticing it,I started to cry again.I don't care anymore.I'll just have to do it here.

"D-Don't you know how much I've suffered?! I'm already tired,so please...''

"N-Nico-chan..?'' She called my I'll just have to do it,right? I pressed my lips on hers,I felt her move in 's still holding my shoulders but they started to let go.I held her face so that she won't go away.

She muffled some words but I didn't understand them and continued my hands were about to let go,is she giving up? But then I felt them being hanged around my neck.

I tried to enter her mouth with my tongue and she surprisingly welcomed it with I changed my hands position into her waist,our kiss deepen and a moan escape from her lips.

We broke our kiss afterwards as we panted for air.I looked at Maki whose face was red as her hair.I think mine too.

That was when,I realized something.''Why didn't you resist?'' I asked,wanting proper answers from the redhead.

She didn't move or even said a thing,she just look right straight to me,eyes full of emotions.

"Maki-chan!'' No response.  
"Maki!''  
"Nishikino Maki!'' Still no response.

Maki finally moved,she touch her lips and her eyes started to water.

"I...I-I'm sorry...'' As I thought,she didn't like it.I expect 's really a one sided,huh.I find myself sighing,calming down myself and trying to from words.

"N-No,it's okay.I'm the one who's sorry,you already have him so,I shouldn't have done that.'' Yeah,I think this is the right thing to do,I should give up on her.I have no chance,I should also stop expecting.

"N-No,not that...'' She replied.I didn't really ,what is it?

"I...W-Why didn't you say anything?''

Not again,I already told her the answer,aren't she listening? I didn't answer her question instead,I got out of my bed.

"W-Why didn't you t-told me sooner?!'' She did the same and followed me as she face me cheeks are red,as she started to cry.

"D-Do you love me?!'' She asked as she held my shoulder again preventing from escaping.I think I can't really escape,huh.

I looked down and nodded.''...Yeah,for a very long time.'' I looked up again to see her faced,I felt my eyes getting wet.

"D-Do you remember that time,when you were j-jealous because I love my piano?'' As she asked me this,I recalled those memorable days,how can I forget them? They were the only treasure that I kept up until now.I nodded as an answer.

"I haven't given you answers,I'm very sorry...'' She soften her gaze ang hold as she explain to me.

"I-I was scared,I thought you said that as a if I'm the one to confess,I might ruin our relationship.T-That's why...''

She what I'm hearing now is? Is she saying that...she loved me too? What's happening, right then,that's why she kept being deaf about it,it's because she's scared?  
Wait,wait,wait!

"A-About him,I started dating him because I'm a coward,I'm trying to a-avoid and run away from my feelings for you...''

Somehow,I feel bad for that man,he seems serious about anger ,axiety,faded long time ago as I heared the truth from my beloved.

"And also,I-I was trying to make you jealous,that's why I brought him home and i-introduced him to Mama and Papa.'' Maki was crying,but she build her courage to confess to me right now.I'm moved.

Does that mean that she's inlove with me? I did die long ago right? I think I'm already in 's no way my love will bloom.

"Y-You love me since then,but you didn't say a thing.''

"I'm sorry.'' Now I'm the one .I don't know but I felt happy,delightful.

We look at each other and smile.A smile that we'll remember as we once again start giggling.

"I,Nico,for a long time,even now and forever,love Maki.'' I put a kiss on her cheeks,then on her forehead,then on the tip of her nose,then on her ear,and lastly her lips,as she gradually accept it with a smile on the face.

"Can't you simply say it?'' She ignoring it anyway.''I love Nico.'' Hearing her say that make me heat up and feel the delight that has been stolen from my life.

She seems happy like I am right think of me as much as I think of cares for me as much as I makes me happy as I am making her.

"She loves me as much as I love her.''

...

...

...  
End

A/N ERM,HOW WAS IT? I'M SORRY IT DIDN'T END AS YOU EXPECT IT TO BE.I'M STILL PRACTICING ON WRITING ,IF YOU ENJOY PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT. 


	4. A Merry Christmas Gift From You

Maki's Point of View

We have a nice weather today,because today's already Christmas.I also have to be nice to everyone in -san might come again this year.I need to get ready and ask the maids to clean the chimney in our house.

I am inside the clubroom waiting for the other's but Nico-chan was already here before me,working on her I looked outside,I noticed that snow starts to fall on to the ground,''So it's a white christmas.'' I didn't notice myself talking out loud as a grin peek in my lips.

"Maki-chan,You're grinning like forever there.'' I heared Nico-chan in a teasing voice as I looked at her,I felt my face flushed senior was already in front of me when I turned around,her face is close.I can't stop myself from blushing.

I decided to turn away from her.''W-What are you t-talking about?'' I stuttered as I keep myself avoiding eye contact.

"You should look at your senior when you speak to them,you know.''

I furrowed my brow and looked at her.''That's not really important,is it?'' I said while moving closer beside me and looking at the snow falling.

"This is nice~We're really gonna have a white christmas~'' She said ignoring what I asked earlier.I sighed

When she's already done savoring the weather,I felt my already cold hand getting warmer when I noticed she grabbed it.''Let's go outside,Maki-chan!'' Leaving me speechless for a while,''Uehh?'' Nico-chan started to dash outside,holding my hand.

I panted as we reached the yard in our school.I saw that she's raising her other hand,catching the snow falling."Wow,Cute~'' she murmur as she took down her hand revealing a snow put her hand in front of me and show me how really cute it is.

"What about the others?'' I asked when I think about our friends who might be waiting for us.I looked at Nico-chan whose now smiling at me.''Don't worry about them!Let's enjoy this first!''

I sighed,giving up and trying to jump in the same boat.I need to be nice and avoid arguments with her or else Santa-san might not come in our house.

She didn't take my hand off of hers as we run in the snow,though it's kind of warm and nice.I felt myself blushing again.

It's been months since I noticed I fell in love with Nico-chan.I started to noticed when I am not with her,when homeroom start,when I'm already in our house,when ,I thought it was just some kind of...I don't know,It's like a magnetic power that I wanted to be near then lately,I'm having thoughts of her,and thinks that she's then I realized that I have fallen in love.I don't know if she feels the same as me or think of me just as much as I think about if I were to decide,I want her to feel the same,I think that's the wish I wanted to come true before she goes to college.I don't want her to leave me,I want her to stay by my side but...that's impossible...I'm so selfish.

As I'm having this thoughts,I didn't noticed that my tears are already -chan is in front of me,looking at me with confused look.I suddenly wiped my face using my other ,I turned around.

"Maki-chan,Why are you crying?'' When Nico-chan said this,she drop my hand and went panicked.''Did I hold you're hand too strong that it hurts? I-I'm really sorry!'' She turned in front of me and another tear drop fell on the snow,I saw her have this grimmed look.

"N-No,I just thought of s-something,y-you don't have to w-worry about me.'' I wiped my tears as they continue to fall.

"That's not okay!Are you hiding something from me?from us?" Nico-chan grabbed my shoulders with her both hands preventing me from escaping.

My tears won't stop when I think about how much I love Nico-chan.I love her that it already hurts.

"Nico-chan,I Lo-'' As I decided to confess,I didn't get the chance when she cutted my confession made my tears fall really hard.

"The Maki that I knew don't cry easily otherwise she have this really serious problem,that she can't handle it by herself.I might be not as responsible senior as Nozomi or Eli,but please,share your problems to me,rely on me more...!'' Nico-chan looked at me with teary eye as she said this words.

"I...I don't want to see you crying...'' She continued,tears already falling for the both of us.''Y-You're the only one whose making me worry this much that I cried you know..!'' She wiped her tears as she look away but turn again to where I'm facing.

"N-Nico-chan...'' I became speechless,I don't know what to say after she left an awkward got broke by hers.

"You're the only one...who made me feel that I love you so much..!'' She confessed,it made me blushed,not feeling embarassed but feeling really happy yet confused.

Is she playing around me? Or is she serious? Does that mean that we felt the same way? Did she realized that I'm in love with her? Does she really mean it?

Lots of question popped inside my head and left the atmosphere awkwardly silent.I can't build the words to say,if I'm going to be happy about it or pretend that I didn't heard the surroundings continue,she broke it with a faint giggle.

"E-Even if you don't feel the same...I-I just want you to know that... I love you so much for the longest time...'' A tear fell on the snow as she loosen her grab on my shoulders,her hands fell on her looked at the ground,tears continue to fall.

I don't know what to do,my heart is beating so fast.I should be the one confessing right I noticed that she was about to leave,I tightly grabbed her hand,I greeted my teeth.I loosen the grab to hold her cheeks,I straighten them to face me.

I kiss her,she took hold of my hand on her was really warm,to kiss her,hold her,but it was a lot nicer to be hold by her.

She hugged my neck,and lean forward,wanting more.

It took minutes before we broke the passionate kiss,gasping for forehead are touching each others.I smiled as she also smile.''You're also the one whom I gave my f-first kiss to.'' Panting,I find a chance to create a word.

We calm ourselves while holding each others hand,I hugged 's tearing up and I am also but we knew that we're both feeling that I'm having right now is beyond happiness.

I can't say that I'm crying because I am the only one who love Nico-chan but I'm crying because we love each other.

So this is how it feels to know that the one you love fwlt the 's like we understand each other,with just feelings are connected.

This is the greatest thing I received this year's Christmas and it's from Nico-chan not from Santa-san.

We separated from the hugged when she looked at me with pleading eye.I know what does that mean,this time I felt embarassed but I change my 's Christmas and I should be nice to everyone,especially to Nico-chan or else Santa-san won't come,hehe~

I lean on her for a kiss,as she also welcomed me with a passionately warm kiss.

When we broke and was about to kiss again,wanting more,I noticed that we're outside and inside the room,the club room where the other school idol friends are...they were watching made me blushed harder and Nico-chan noticed them also.

We look away,embarassed but then the petite senior beside me spoke.''Maki-chan,You haven't tell me that you Love me.'' She pouted with a playful voice.

I decided to be a lot more daring for Nico-chan at times like so I replied with a bright,delightful smile I could mustered.

"I,Love You.''

She blushed,but with a smile in the we ignored the people who might be watching.'Cause this is just a little bit of time where we need to be selfish for each other.

"I Love You too,Maki-chan!''

This is the first time I felt so much happiness,much more than selfish might be nice sometimes if it comes to the one you love.

The Feeling of Being with You is the Most Wonderful Thing I Received this Christmas.3 


	5. Loved You

Author's Note Here I am again,with a really heart warming gift for everyone.I'm gonna try writing in second person,because I want to send the emotions to is already an adult in here,she's a neurosurgeon while Nico was a popular Idol it's Maki's POV again!I won't spoil you anymore so please your thoughts below,it really help me alot.

[Warning] I just warned you for no real reasons..XD

-  
Maki's POV

You walk pass through the hospitals hallway filled with patients you're not familiar hurriedly pass the nurses who are in a compose yourself,breathing out the building stress as you're about to enter,room number 252.

You open the door and was welcome with a nurse who greeted you,the woman was checking the patients saw a person with a raven haired lying on the hospital bed, examine the details about your patient,her name is Yazawa Nico.

You're already hearing this name whenever you're in a public she's an idol,you didn't expect her to have this serious condition.

When you noticed that the nurse was already finish examining the patient,she excused herself and left you with the sleeping raven also hand you the patient's statistics before she finally left.

You open the folder filled with data of your patient's sympton of a brain tumor popped up in your head as you read the data's,with your eyes.

You didn't noticed that the raven haired woke up and was looking at you until you felt someone staring.''Oh,You're finally awake.'' You looked at her,you saw beautiful ruby eyes,as you locked them to felt warm inside,but didn't know why.

"So,you're my doctor.'' The girl said almost whisper as she sat up on the bed.''You're the one who will save me,right?'' You saw sparkling liquid fell from your patient's eyes.

You became don't know what to say,because you know that,even if you're her surgeon in her upcoming surgery,there's a possibility that a brain tumor can't be successfully removed.

You gulp,the truth is,you're not experienced with this kind of situation,this is you're first time holding a serious conditioned had already practiced about how to hold and control your emotions when a surgery failed,but you just realized now that it's really hard.

You manage to hold them as you replied with a nodd to the expectant raven haired.''I-I will do all my best.''

When you finished your sentence,you heared giggling,it was the girl in front of you.''W-What was that reply?Y-You sound like a child,saying she'll do her best.''You saw her holding her laugh but already saw her smiled,and it was the first time you felt this warmth,you like it.

Without you realizing until the raven haired mentioned,you're already touched you face,it's really embarassed,you suddenly turn around to hide your blushing.

"Then,I'm leaving myself to you,Miss...?'' Hearing that,you turn back facing her and introduced yourself to your patient.

"Nishikino Maki,what a cute name,but not as cute as Nico though.'' She boast as you saw her cross her arms,chest level.''I'm Yazawa Nico Nii,the number one idol in the whole universe!Just call me Nico. ''

You just nodded,hiding your embarassed face.''So,it's a Maki-chan,huh.'' You suddenly felt yourself blushing when the raven haired bring the words out of her mouth.

"W-Wha,S-Suddenly calling me that.Y-You should respect those who are older,you know." You crossed your saw the raven haired change expression and furrow her brow.''I'm already 26,you know.'' You flinched,not trying to hide your surprise face.

"Uehh?''

"Don't 'uehh' me,It can't be help if I'm too cute that I look younger,after too cute can be a problem in other ways~'' You listen to all of her playful talk.

You listen as she told everything about her,about her dreams on making people smile,that's why she became an idol,about her parents and sibblings,her experiences being an about her problems involving her sickness.

You saw a glint of tears that started to fall out of her 're about to feel bitter about it too but trying your best not want her to smile,because her days are already want her to stay strong,for the upcoming decided to make the raven haired feel think of ideas as you held the raven haired in hand.

You don't want to be involve with your patients,because you know that if you become,It will surely hurt you in the since you first saw the raven haired,it might be not bad involving yourself to her.

It's been months,every day you visited the raven haired,checking improvements,readying for her upcoming surgery next week,but there are times that you chat with each other,eat together during break,sometimes the two of you will have a walk every now and this led to a deeper bonds forming between the two of you.

Everyday,you think of an idea on how to make your patient you just accidentally realized that you're already in love with you realized this,you locked yourself inside of your house,you didn't visit Nico that when you finally calm yourself down,you decided to love her,you want her to feel loved by ,you did your best and face you visited her,she welcome you with annoyed face,still welcoming you.

You apologized for the absents and think of other reasons for definitely change between the atmosphere and between the two of you glance at her,you felt yourself blushing and this was visible to the raven haired as she also mentioned when the two of you are talking.

You don't plan to confess to her,so you told different reasons,that are slightly don't want to confess to her,because it will hurt the both of you,for always have negative thoughts about it,like,what if she don't feel the same?You decided to hide your feelings and will remained as a secret.

Next week might be the last time the two of you can talk,but you stayed strong,not to make your feelings visible to the raven 's starting to feel weak,she's already having difficulty in walking,hard in speaking,sometimes she's feel like crying just by thinking how hard she's feeling right cried in secret,not wanting to be find out by others on how your eyes are red,you reason it out by saying you're having troubles in sleeping.

You are currently in the raven haired's room,she's windows are open as wind enter the white stood and close saw her woke up.''I'm sorry,Did I wake you?'' You said,still fixing the windows.

You saw Nico sat up and looked to her surroundings.''N-No,I woke myself.'' She can hardly speak,you heared her voice trembling,you don't like it.

You smiled at her,trying to make her feel comfortable.''Do you want something?I'm gonna buy it for you.'' You saw her rubbed her nape.''I-I don't really need anything,right now.'' You saw her fix her step closer and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"It's Christmas,don't you have a wish that you want to come true?'' You tilted your head and ask.''Santa-san might also come this Christmas,you know.'' You said in a serious tone,that the raven haired also remembered that you brought her present for this plan to surprise her.

You heared her start giggling.''You're really are a childlish idiot.'' She stopped don't know what she was talking about so you asked.''I don't really know what you mean.''

You saw her change expression,she smile,once again.''N-Nothing,I was just fooling around.'' After you saw her smile,you saw her put her index finger below her lips and look at the ceiling.

"But,I really want to go outside on tonight's christmas~'' You heared her manage to say it in playful voice.

Since she was confined in this hospital,she just rarely go outside for a walk,but now that she can't walk anymore,she haven't yet saw the outside since.

You remembered that it's bad for her to go outside in the that she's forbidden to go sighed.''You know that you can't go outside side in that condition.''

You saw her eyes change from excited to melancholic.''I-I know,B-But this might be my last christmas,with you,you know.'' You felt sad,you just realized it now that she might be gone next year and you don't want saw tears falling on the raven haired's wiped them down.

You faced her as she face you,you looked into each others closer as you closed your eyes,you felt soft lips on was just a short kiss,because the raven haired parted herself,you felt sad,thinking she hated it,that she doesn't feel the same.

"M-Maki-chan.'' You saw the raven haired move closer again and plant another felt delighted but also held her jaw line to deepen the kiss.

You felt the raven haired's tears on your cheeks,she's you parted yourself away to catch your breath,you saw her tears.

You also can't manage your emotions as you felt yourself crying,alot more than the raven think it was because of happiness that she love you back but there's also the part where you think you're crying because you're an idiot for not confessing earlier,that your not brave enough to confess them,you're scared.

"I,I love you,Nico-chan!'' You sobbed while holding don't want to let go of her as you confessed your felt the raven haired pat your head as she also held you closer.

"I think,my wish have been already granted.'' "To be loved by the person you 's already enough for me.'' You heared her voice in a cried,you let out all of the times you didn' at the same time it hurts you.

You turned around,letting go of the raven haired,you sat on the bed and in front of her,you lend her your back.''Let's go.'' You manage to say words that Nico understood.''What is this,a piggy back?'' You felt her hooked her hands on your shoulder behind held her feet gently.

Even if it's bad for Nico to go outside,you carried her and went in the streets in can see the streets full of life,filled with colorful christmas can hear Nico gasped in amazement as you hold her on your eyes sparkling,you find yourself smiling as you walk down the streets.

"Wow~It's beautiful.'' You heared her say when you saw the giant christmas tree ahead.

You stopped your steps when you arrived in front of the christmas stared in want to feel what the raven haired is feeling right now but you can't forget that this might be the started to cry again and the raven haired noticed this too.

"M-Maki-chan...'' You heared her called your name.

You want to ask a lot of things,you want to know more about the girl you're holding,you want to spend more time with her,you want her feel more of your love,you want to be with her ,you know that you can't,her time is already thing you can do right now for her was to give her the happiness that she deserved.

While you're still crying,you started to walk away from the christmas tree and go to the private place that you're the only one who didn't heared the raven haired talk as you walk through.

Finally,you arrived,you can see the city lights from here,and a little christmas sat on a bench as you put down Nico who stays silent,in awe,focus on the lights around yourselves.

You find yourself speaking.''Nico-chan,W-Why...?'' You can feel her put her hands in yours and lock them together,it warmed you up.

"There's still hope,you know.'' The raven haired look at her and saw a faint smile on her face.''It's not bad hoping a little,right?''

You felt something cold fell from your eyes,they were rubbed your eyes to stop them but they didn't as they continue to fall.

You noticed the raven haired moved her hand and put them inside her saw her holding a small red box,with white grabbed your hand and put it on top of your palm.''Merry Christmas,Maki-chan.'' Tears fell fron her eyes,you saw her stop them but remembered that you also have a gift to her,you suddenly opened your coat and took out the small pink box with white ribbon.''N-Nico-chan,Merry Christmas.'' You saw her smile regardless that she's crying,you started to smile at her also as you bring your faces closer and planted a soft kiss on each heared her whisper words.''I love you,Maki-chan.''

It has been a month since she passed away,it hurt thinking about her,hurts can't breath even if you want heart aches every time.

Since she's gone,you stopped coming to the locked yourself in your everytime you haven't yet eat life is crumbling without you look at the ring in your ringfinger,you remembered the time,the christmas eve with her,she gave you a gift and it was a always thinks that it's your fault,because your not skilled enough to save her life that time.

You want to meet her again.

You stood up from your bed,you feel opened the small red box where the ring came were about to take it off and put it back in the box,when you noticed a piece of paper inside was the first time you saw it,you open it and read it.

Dear Maki-chan,

I wrote this letter to say thank you for everything.I might be gone when you read this you for everything that you did for me,even if its your job.I'm glad that I met you,I'm glad that you're the doctor that took care of me.  
The truth is,this was supposed to be a love letter that I'll give to you a lot more earlier.I Love you.I love hearing your voice,I love seeing your different expressions,I love your amethyst eyes,I love your smile.I love everything about you.  
I hate seeing you cry,you should be the Maki that is cold and ,please smile for if I'm gone,you shouldn't start locking yourself or try following me in heaven.I won't like will make me I Love you that's why I don't want you to ruin your life.

Continue on living, 's a future ahead of I promise that we will meet again,just wait for me.I love you.

Love,  
Nico

Your tears fell as you read the letter.''I love you too,Nico-chan.'' You decided to stop what you were about to do and follow Nico's will wait for her,for promise to yourself,as tears continue to fall.

End

A/N I'm very sorry,I'm so sorry...!  
Kill me please,I want to die anyway.I cried writing this story so I wish you felt the same?  
Write your thoughts and feelings below,if you will.  
Thank you for reading this story.  



End file.
